Talk:Optimus Caliph
Removed the Transformers-note. I'm aware of the fact that the game's rife with pop-culture remarks, but that's stretching it. --Black Ark 08:53, 24 July 2006 (CDT) : :( — Skuld 10:47, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::Somewhere, Optimus Prime is crying right now. :P And I don't even have to look at the history, I'm sure the master of trivia, Skuld, added that. ;) -Gares 11:04, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I am a cruel and heartless being. However, if I see a "Mursatron"-boss to balance this guy out, I'll believe the Transformers-note. And preferably on the same map as Optimus here. But if they're not incredibly hostile towards eachother, with the good Caliph dying repeatedly to the dismay of his followers, I still won't be entirely convinced. Mursaat! Transform and roll out! --Black Ark 11:24, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Sync'ed with RawDump Kai 11:06, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Speculation from trivia section As speculation belongs on the talk page and not in the article, moving this from the article ... --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) :This (trivia on latin name meaning) could be interpreted as this Mursaat being the leader of all Mursaat in Tyria (since Janthir is a continent independant of Tyria), especially seeing as he is the only Mursaat boss that doesn't have a "descriptive" name, aside from The Inquisitor. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.31.114.114 (talk • ) 14:07, February 16, 2007 (CST). Humm...Optimus Caliph...translates roughly equivalent to Optimus Prime...*thinks of Metroid Prime*... (T/ ) 20:53, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Be that as it may be, randomly adding it to the end of a paragraph is not where it belongs. --Macros 20:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Now I honestly think his name is an ode to Optimus Prime --58.175.233.117 08:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Optimus means Highest, it's not like they came up with the word Optimus Tomoko 16:17, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Spawn "He shares his spawning point in Abaddon's Mouth mission with Cairn the Destroyer, Cairn the Relentless, Willa the Unpleasant, Sarlic the Judge and Mercia the Smug, however, he will only spawn at the third (deepest) gate in the mission." - Erm... can I ask what sense that makes? He shares a random spawn location, yet he's got a fixed spawn location? << Capcom 14:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :There are 2 bosses who spawn at the third gate, he can be with anyone who he shares the spawn with. i explained that weird... - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:58, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::The note needs to be reworded then. It's the same wording that's used for those that actually share a random spawn location, and the map there is for the random Mursaat spawn locations too, making it even more confusing. Capcom 15:16, 17 July 2007 (CDT) SPOILER BONUS MISSION PACK (SAUL's STORY) Pretty much confirmed that he's the head. In the BMP he's the head of the Mursaat you meet along with 2 other famous Mursaat.-Warior kronos 01:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Did he transform into a red and blue truck? Blue.rellik 05:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::lol, Nice. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) O___O He talks? Where'd the quotation come from Stormcrowx 07:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I believe you can talk to the Mursaat during the bonus mission pack mission, when you're Saul D'Alessio. 07:43, 22 October 2008 (UTC)